


My Heart Belongs to You

by FranBunny



Series: Mama Sasuke [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute cute stuff, Family Fluff, Loads of smut, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Naruto loved his kids, but most of all, he loved their mother with all his heart.





	My Heart Belongs to You

**Author's Note:**

> So, another addition to this series. I wanted more family fluff before continuing to write my main story. So, I hope you guys enjoy this!

The blaring bridge of ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ disturbs the silence of their bedroom, and a tanned hand quickly moves to turn his alarm off. It was Naruto’s day off, but he’d forgotten to unset the alarm since his phone did it automatically. He places the device back on the nightstand and turns over to face his sleeping husband. Sasuke was not a morning person, but having kids forced his hand. It was a Sturday, though, so he could sleep in for maybe another hour before they need to feed their spawns. The blonde moves closer and puts his arm around the raven’s middle, peppering his exposed shoulder and neck with kisses. His hand gently goes up and down Sasuke’s five-month baby bump, and the raven softly moans into the pillow.

“Wakey wakey.” Naruto says into his ear and Sasuke shoves his face into the pillow more.

“Mmmmh. Lemme sleep.” It was slightly muffled, but the blonde understood him.

“Awww... I was thinking we could have some fun before the kids woke up.” The raven turns to face him then and Naruto chuckles before giving thin lips a peck. The blonde was thankful that Sasuke always got hella horny when he was pregnant, and it’s never skipped a pregnancy.

“You really know how to wake me up.” The raven still sounded really sleepy, but nonetheless placed his palm over Naruto sleeping pants, palming his cock to life. The blonde’s breath hitches, and soon he feels himself growing harder under the touch.

“S’uke, want me to eat you out?”

“Hell yeah.” The raven positions himself on his back and Naruto’s getting under the covers. Once he’s between pale thighs, he pulls his lover’s underwear down his legs and pushes them apart once more. He leans over and gives his husband’s flaccid cocklet a kiss before taking the organ into his mouth. Sasuke lets out a moan, and the blonde starts to suck. When it’s grown hard, Naruto moves down to his lover’s glistening and swollen lips. He gives it a quick kiss before spreading them open with his thumbs and giving the middle a big lick.

“Oooohhh fuck...!” Sasuke moans once more and spreads his legs wider. The blonde gives it one more lick before plunging his tongue into the raven’s entrance. “Holy shit, that feels so good...!” He feels his lover’s tongue prodding deeper before giving the lips a suck and licking his way up to his cocklet once more. He was about to cum right there and then. “E-enough, I want your dick.” Naruto stops what he’s doing and sticks his head out of the comforter to rest on Sasuke’s chest.

“Already?” The blonde’s pouting, but the raven’s leveling him a glare.

“If you don’t put your dick inside me right now, I swear to god, Uzumaki—“

“Okay, okay! Calm down, babe.” Naruto chuckles and pushes his pants down enough to free his hard cock before rubbing the tip over Sasuke’s slick entrance. He pushes into the tight heat not long after and the both of them are moaning. The blonde braces both his forearms on either side of the raven’s head and starts an easy and slow rhythm. His stomach grazes Sasuke’s baby bump when he moves and that just turns them on even more. The raven puts his arms around Naruto’s torso and gently runs his nails down his lover’s back. The blonde gives a soft moan and leans in to lock lips with Sasuke. They quickly kiss with tongues exploring each other’s mouths while Naruto’s pace quickens. The raven feels himself producing more slick when his impending climax is close. They hear the squelch everytime the blonde pushes in and that just sets Naruto in a more brutal pace.

“Fuck, I’m cumming....!” Sasuke pants into the blonde mouth and moves his hand down to pump his cocklet in time with the thrusts.

“Jesus Christ, me too...” Naruto presses kisses to the raven’s neck and not long after, his husband is moaning his name in ecstasy, spilling in between them. He feels his lover’s cunt pulse around him, and after a few more thrusts, he’s spilling his load inside Sasuke. They both try to catch their breaths, and Naruto pulls himself out before depositing himself beside his husband. “I make breakfast and you wake the kids up.” The raven nods.

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Naruto flips his infamous chocolate chip and banana pancakes as Menma takes a seat on the barstool, leaning his head on the island counter. Sasuke moves to his husband’s side to turn the coffee machine on, Minato’s head on his shoulder. The blonde looks to his younger son and gives him a kiss to the forehead.

“Dad, can I have bacon, too?” Menma says around a yawn.

“Sure, kiddo. I want some, too. Does my little guy want some?” Naruto gives Minato another kiss in the head which earns him a giggle. “Your eyes are closed, but I know you can’t resist dad’s pancakes.”

“Baaacon.” Minato opens his eyes and gives his dad a smile.

“Gotcha.” Sasuke turns to give his husband a peck in the lips before moving to deposit his son in his high chair.

“Hm. He barely fits in here anymore.” Minato gives his mom a smile when Sasuke combs his wild blonde hair back with long fingers.

“Touch baby?” The raven nods before standing straight and allowing his younger son to put his tiny hands on his bump. Minato starts to giggle when he feels a kick beneath his touch and Sasuke can’t help holding his son’s head closer so his chubby cheek is against his mother’s stomach. He feels another hand rub at the side of his protruding belly, and he caresses his older son’s face.

“You guys excited to meet him or her?” They both nod, and not long after, their dad’s serving them their plates of breakfast. Sasuke and Naruto move to the other side of the island counter, sharing a plate of pancakes and bacon.

“Where do you guys think we should go today? I was thinking ramen for lunch and ice cream after?” At the mention of the sweet treat, their kids perk up.

“Minato wan ice cweem!”

“Me, too! I want chocolate and mango!” Menma says around a bite of bacon and Sasuke gives his husband an unimpressed look.

“They definitely take after you.” Naruto rubs his nose to his husband’s own and they look into each other’s eyes for a moment before leaning in to give each other a kiss. They break apart when they hear a unison ‘ewww’ and they couldn’t help but laugh.

 

* * *

 

When they reach Ichiraku, there was a little bit of a wait, so Sasuke decides to take the children with him to the store next door to look for something Menma could wear to a birthday party he was going to next weekend. Naruto takes the seat provided outside the restaurant for waiting patrons and browses through his phone. He looks up when he hears his name being called and is surprised to see Neji.

“My god, it’s really you!” The brunette comes closer to shake his hand and the blonde immediately gets up to do so.

“I haven’t seen you in forever! What brings you to the West Coast?”

“Hiashi has some business here, so Hinata and I came along. We decided to try this ramen place since it was highly recommended.” At the mention of his ex-fiancè, he freezes. He didn’t notice her behind his old friend and he quickly holds his hand out.

“Hey, Hinata, how’ve ya been?” He gives her a smile and she blushes before taking his hand.

“I’ve been good, Naruto-kun. You look great.” And he did. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, jeans, and old sneakers. His style hasn’t changed at all, but she admires the full sleeved tattoos on both of his toned arms.

“Shikamaru told me you work with him at an architectural firm.” Neji says and Naruto nods.

“I do, actually! I didn’t know you knew him.”

“We were high school buddies. Small world huh?” Neji eyes the wedding ring on the blonde’s finger and clears his throat before breaching the subject. “Where’s your wife?”

“Oh, husband actually. Omega. He’s at the clothing store next door with the kids, but he’ll be back in a few minutes. Wanna join us for lunch? I haven’t seen you guys in forever, so it’s my treat.” He sees Hinata deflate at the mention of his spouse, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel too guilty about it.

“Oh, we couldn’t possibly—“ Neji gets cut off when a toddler is running to Naruto’s leg and grinning up at him.

“I told you not to run, Minato.” A deep, smooth voice says behind them and Neji and Hinata look to the source. Sasuke looks to them before giving his husband a questioning gaze.

“Oh! Neji, Hinata, this is Sasuke, my husband. Sasuke, my old friends from New York, Neji and Hinata.” The raven gives them a handshake before telling Menma to say ‘Hi’. Their older son shyly steps forward and mumbles a ‘Hi’, Minato following suit with a loud one. It makes Neji chuckle.

“That one resembles you exactly.” Naruto laughs because it’s true. They get called in and begin to eat when the food is served, Menma helping his little brother with his chopsticks. Sasuke notices the looks Hinata is giving his husband and continues to observe them in silence as they talk.

“So, Sasuke, Naruto’s told us a lot about you when he was studying in New York.” The thought warms the raven’s cheeks because they’d broken up after high school when Naruto’s parents moved back to the East Coast and had him attend college there.

“Oh, he did? Do tell. Did he party a lot in college?” The blonde gawks at him and Neji and Hinata share a laugh before nodding.

“He drank until he passed out, that’s for sure.”

“Neji! You’re supposed to be my friend!”

“It’s the truth.”

Sasuke gives a small chuckle before holding Naruto’s hand on the table, intertwining their fingers. The blonde kisses the back of the raven’s hand he’s holding, smiling widely at him after. He feels Minato tug at the sleeve of his shirt and he turns his attention to him.

“Dada, Minato wan ice cweem now.”

“You didn’t even finish your food!” His son gives him a cute smile he knows he can’t resist, and sighs.

“I’ll take them. It’s next door anyway. I’ll give you time with your friends.” Sasuke leans over to give him a peck in the lips before standing, with a little struggle, and gesturing his two children over to him. Naruto watches them go before turning back to Neji and Hinata.

“Good to know you’ve established your life here, Naruto.” The brunette says. After paying, the blonde puts his hand on Hinata’s shoulder and asks to talk to her alone. She nods and they step to the side, Naruto palming the back of his neck in nervousness.

“Hinata-chan... I don’t... I wasn’t able to apologize for what happened to us before...” She shakes her head before looking down to the ground.

“I don’t blame you... I kind of had a feeling you left your heart here back then.” He tilts her head up before giving a kiss to her cheek.

“You deserve so much more than me, Hinata-chan. My heart... It always belonged to Sasuke... I’m glad you understand that.” She nods sadly. 

 

* * *

 

Menma was in the middle of spooning some mango sorbet into his mother’s mouth when Naruto sits beside them. “Can you share with me, too?” His older son pouts but also does the same for his dad. “Mmmm! That’s actually pretty good.”

“They left?”

“Yeah. They were here for business reasons. Want me to go in and get you and me some ice cream?” Sasuke shakes his head before spooning some of Minato’s ice cream to his small, waiting mouth.

“I’m good, babe.”

“I wan more dada!” The raven raises his brow at his younger son.

“You’re barely halfway done with this one.” Minato gives his mom a cheeky grin and Naruto can’t help but snap a photo of his two kids, Menma in the middle of scooping a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into his mouth. Sasuke takes a look at the picture and smiles. “They’re cute. Pass that to me.”

“Sure!” Naruto couldn’t help but think life was giving him the best at that moment, and he was thankful to whatever god was up there.

 

* * *

 

At midnight, when the two kids are alseep, Sasuke pours Naruto a glass of wine before taking his mug of tea from the counter and moving to the living room where his husband was comfortable on the couch. He hands him his drink before depositing himself on the spot next to the blonde. They’re watching a random movie, the sound almost inaudible so as not to wake the kids. When the raven places his empty mug on the coffee table nearing the end of the film, he turns to Naruto.

“She looked like she wanted to devour you in a sexual way.” The blonde almost chokes on his third glass of wine.

“What the fuck?!”

“Spill that on my couch and you’re dead.”

“Your fault, though.” If Sasuke wasn’t pregnant, he would’ve wrestled him down the couch by now.

“So? What aren’t you telling me? You never really talked about what happened in New York, and I never really pried.” Naruto sighs before setting his glass down and putting his arm behind his husband’s shoulders.

“Before my dad died, he was business partners with Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata’s dad. When we broke up, I kinda became this wild, social guy. Much more than I was in high school. They thought it would strengthen the ties of their business more if Hinata and I married, so yeah, we got engaged.” Sasuke nods.

“Makes sense. What changed your mind?”

“Well.... She wasn’t you. And I was... God, I was horrible to her, Sasuke. We were dating, but I ditched her to go out with friends, and when I graduated and worked for a firm in Manhattan, I just... I wouldn’t even come back to our apartment until days later just to work.”

“Hn. You felt guilty about it?”

“At first, I didn’t, because I found myself not caring. It was funny, ‘cause Sakura-chan shared a reunion album on social media, and when I looked through it, you had a solo picture. You were alseep with shades on on a hammock, and my stomach did this ridiculous flip!” The raven snorts.

“Stop exaggerating.”

“I’m not! I swear, and a few weeks before that, they had positions open for a sister company here in Cali, so I just.... Broke the engagement off and left my life in New York behind. My mom didn’t oppose to it and gladly moved here with me.”

“Hn. Did you apologize to her?”

“I did, earlier. It was a little bit of weight off my shoulders. I don’t think what I did was forgivable... But... I have you... Menma and Minato... A baby on the way... I wouldn’t trade it for anything, S’uke.” The raven looks at him for a moment before pulling him in for a kiss.

“I’m... Actually glad you came back. I wasn’t able to really let anyone in after you.”

“We would be idiots to let each other go.” Sasuke nods.

“Yeah. The biggest idiots.” The raven stands and pulls the belt holding his bathrobe closed. He slips the material off his shoulders before unfolding the thin blanket he brought to the couch from their room and climbs to Naruto’s lap. He puts the blanket around them and kisses the blonde’s cheek before whispering in his ear. “I’m happy you chose me.”

“Sasuke....” His hands immediately encircle’s his lover’s middle and rubs them up and down his smooth back. The raven starts to grind his hips, pushing his erection to Naruto’s clothed one, and the blonde can’t take much more of this. He reaches between them and unbuttons and unzips himself before pulling his cock free of its confines. He gives it a few strokes and Sasuke’s hand takes over, pumping him to life. He moves to give the raven’s neck a lick before giving a painful bite that has Sasuke moaning harshly, grinding his hips harder. The raven raises himself enough to sheath the blonde inside him and his legs almost give out at how good it feels. The look into each others eyes, while Sasuke begins to move his hips, short up and down movements over his husband’s crotch. “I love you so much, S’uke.” The raven’s eyes glaze over with emotion, a vulnerability only Naruto has ever had the privilege of witnessing.

“Me, too.... Love you so much...!” Sasuke moves faster, uneven and hard, trying to chase his orgasm. Naruto’s mouth latches on to a hard bud, and once the blonde sucks, he can taste his husband’s milk on his tongue. He squeezes the raven’s other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, feeling the same fluid leak out of it. Naruto leans his head back and looks at Sasuke.

“You’re lactating earlier than with Menma and Minato... Shit, it’s so hot..” All the raven could do was moan. He feels a really hard orgasm coming, and he rides his husband with more force. Naruto holds onto his hips, and when his climax hits, he’s moaning the blonde’s name and squirting clear fluid all over his lover’s crotch. Sasuke’s legs shake and he relaxes against Naruto, trying to regain composure and catch his breath. The blonde lets him breathe for a moment before giving the raven’s hips a tight hold and thrusting up into him. He wasn’t far off from his own orgasm. Sasuke pulls his head back to look at him and puts their lips together lazily, tongue sliding over the blonde’s own. Naruto moans into the kiss when he cums, and not long after, he feels his semen threaten to spill out of his spouse’s full sex. “We’ll ruin the couch more if we don’t move to the bedroom.” They chuckle and Sasuke leans his forehead against Naruto’s.

“I don’t give a fuck. Give me a minute.” The raven pants out and the blonde pecks his lips.

“Take all the time you need, baby.”


End file.
